Asgard
by Celestial Guardian 5
Summary: A child born into chaos. Grown up in a life that should never have been hers. In this world 17 Serenity embarks on a journey to selfdiscovery, true love, and a possibility to save the world. Only she holds the key to whether the people live or die, but sh


**Introduction:**

A child born into chaos. Grown up in a life that should never have been hers. In this world 17 Serenity embarks on a journey to self-discovery, true love, and a possibility to save the world. Only she holds the key to whether the people live or die, but she can't do it alone. On the way she finds help from surprising friends and a prince in hiding. What's a girl to do with the fate of the world resting on your shoulders and the desire to sometimes run away?

Chapter 1

"Milady, you have to push!"

Screams and grunts could be heard coming from one room inside Mansfield Mansion. The weather outside matched the disarray that was coming from inside the room. After hours of yelling and scratching, a new voice filled the night air. Its parent's tears of joy soon joined a baby's crying.

"What are we to name her, my love?" A young woman looked lovingly at her child and replied, "Serenity. She will bring peace and love to all those around her."

"Perfect. Admirers from all over the land and across the seas will come to gaze at her beauty," a young man added to his wife's praise.

The young happy couple enjoyed their first time spent together as a family. Those moments though were not meant to last. Evil was coming and nothing could stop it.

Pounding came from the main entrance door. A young serving girl opened the door to the stranger soaked from the pouring rain. The girl screeched and backed away. A middle-aged man came to see what the problem was.

"Andrew!" exclaimed the man, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Stronghold Castle! Here let me help you to the fire place so you can warm up and let me have a room readied for you."

"Peter. The lands are being attacked. A great evil has risen and it destroys everything in its path. It's headed straight for you. We have to get the Mansfield out of her. Thank you my friend but I must ride out and warn the neighboring villages of the incoming doom." He gave his friend a small smile. Usually they would reach his eyes, but Andrew was worn and tired. "Please relay the message to the Mansfield's. It's of dire consequences that they get it."

"Thank you my friend. I wish you well in your ride through the land," Peter showed Andrew to the door. He waited and watched as Andrew rode into the night. That was the last time he ever saw Andrew.

Peter looked up the winding staircase, listening to the new happy family. He did not want to be the bearer of bad news but to save the family it must be done. Peter walked the staircase at a little faster pace then a walk. He wanted to get there as soon as possible but also wanted to give the family a few more precious moments.

As he arrived at the door, Peter knocked surprising the couple that sat on the bed holding their precious daughter. The father leaned protectively over his wife and child, while, the mother leaned comfortably on her husband, holding on to the baby.

"Derek. I'm afraid I have some sad news. A great evil is headed our way and is destroying everything in its path. We have to leave or it will kill all of you."

Derek looked to his wife with concern, protectiveness, and love in his eyes. He knew that he would die for his family.

"Annabel. I want you to take Serena and find Xavier. All of y'all will go through the secret shafts to the stable outside. I will arrange a carriage for you to leave."

"No Derek!" Belle exclaimed strongly. "I will not leave you here to face this evil alone while we escape. I will not have our children growing up without a father and I can't live without you. You are my soul and heart. If you die so do I."

"Annabel. We can not leave both our children without a parent. They will need at least one of us. I will not stand to see any of you get hurt. Please do this for me, for our children." Derek looked straight into Annabel's eyes.

Peter looked on feeling like he was intruding on a special moment. Anyone within a 30-foot radius could see that they both loved each other and would do anything for the other.

Derek turned to Peter and asked, "Peter, please go to Xavier's room and wake him. Tell him to dress and bring a couple of extra clothes. Then bring him back to this very room."

"As you wish sire," Peter replied and then turned and hurried out of the room to Xavier's bedroom.

When he got there, he found Xavier snuggled in his bed trying to drown out the sounds of the storm and find warmth in-between the blankets. Peter woke up Xavier and 10 minutes later both were on their way back to the master bedroom. Upon arriving, Peter saw that the maid who had answered the door was there. He racked his brain for her name and finally remembered. Her name was Charity. Looking around further he saw Belle and Derek dressing and getting ready.

"Good Peter you're back. I want you to help Charity get together all the necessary items that are needed. You and Charity will be traveling on this trip," Derek said looking briefly up at Peter before going back to dress.

Peters jaw dropped. He looked at Belle and saw that she wasn't dressing in comfortable traveling clothes; she was getting ready to do battle. Belle answered before Peter could ask for she saw the look pass his face.

"I have to stay and fight. If I go and Derek stays and the Mansion is overrun then they will know that I escaped and come after me. They children would not be safe and I would not be safe. You and Charity are the children's only hope on escaping. Please watch over them for we probably will not be able to."

Belle walked over to where Serena and Xavier had fallen asleep on the bed. Xavier, having no idea that she was his little sister, still curled around protectively around her. She gave them both longing looks and a kiss in their foreheads. Derek soon joined her and the both watched as their children reached out for each other in their sleep. It was not to last, though, for they soon heard the sound of screaming. They looked outside and they could see the evil approaching. Derek and Annabel rushed around doing last minute things.

"Please watch over our little ones. I know you both will give them the same amount of love that we would have given them," Belle told Peter and Charity and she and Derek handed them their children.

Derek went over to a painting hanging on the opposite wall. The painting when opened a little opened a door close by. Where there used to be a plain solid stone wall now was a tunnel that went deep underground. Derek and Annabel rush Peter and Charity down the steps for the sounds of battle were getting close to the house. Peter and Charity rushed down the tunnel with the torches their only source of light as the door closed behind them. After what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes they came to a wooden door in the ceiling. Peter slid it opened and they found themselves right outside the stables. Looking around they found a small carriage and a horse. Both ran toward it. Once they were situated, they took off.

After 10 or so minutes of no stop running, Peter stooped the buggy for a little and turned to see the Mansion. The whole place was on fire. He turned and gave Charity a look. She returned it and both looked to the children. Peter picked the reigns back up again and they were on their way.

Both did not know where they were to go but they knew they had to get out of the way of this incoming evil. They headed west toward the great lakes, rivers, and oceans. They knew it would be hard for the evil to reach that place with all the water flowing through. The next years would prove to be interesting for they find that their "children" and not so normal.


End file.
